My Journey form a Youngling to a Padawan
by Sithlord8665
Summary: This is a story of a girl twi'lek newly apprenticed to Kit Fitso, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luminara Unduli,and Aayla Secura. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

My Journey from a Youngling to Padawan

Orianda: Man, I am so exited Master Yoda wants to see me I hope its what I think it is because I have always been made fun cause of my disability I am blind. Talk later got to go :D _(runs off)_.

I try not to run cause I don't want to run into stuff so I let the force guide me. Apparently it didn't help me at this point I bumped into one of my Ahsoka the force didn't help me this is what happened " Ow, dang it sorry...umm..."? " Ahsoka, Ori." "Sorry Ahsoka." "Its alright Orianda it is not your fault you can't see. Where are you going anyways?" " To the council room Master Yoda wants to see me." " Good luck Ori hopefully I will see you on the battlefield." " Thanks Ahsoka." (Ori is what Ahsoka calls me sometimes I call her Soka) 'Finally, the council room.' I thought. " Master Yoda, you wanted to see me." "Orianda, something to tell you I have." "What is it Master Yoda?" "Meet your masters on Christophis you are." "What really wait who are they?" " Master Kenobi, Master Fisto, Master Secura, and Master Unduli. 'Oh man me being side by side on my freinds former masters though I think Master Secura never had a padawan but still this is gonna be awesome.' "When do I go to Christophsis Master Yoda?" "Now, escorted by Commander Cody you will." "A clone escort if you say so Master Yoda." 'What I don't need a clone escort I can go by myself.' I thought to myself. "Master Yoda, where is Commander Cody exactly?" "At the docking bays he is." "Ok, thank you Master Yoda." "May the force be with you, Orianda"

'Oh my force I can't believe my new masters are gonna be my idols they've been my idols since I've been friends with Barriss, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Nahdar.' "Ahh, not again who I bump into this time?" "Commander Cody sir so kid your gonna be the general's padawan." "Yes, Commander but not just General Kenobi there's gonna be others." "Ok, pilot get us out of here." said Cody "Yes, sir" said the pilot. 'Man, I may not see but I can hear and he kinda sounds like my dad(I met my dad before) my mom did'nt always mention him on Ryloth(and yes I am half twi'lek) before she died though anyways I am gonna be fighting with men who look and sound like my dad.' All of a sudden we made a stop but the pilot wasn't good at landing cause I almost fell out if it wasn't for Commander Cody grabbing my collar on my new padawan uniform "Thanks Cody" "Don't mention it sir." "And Cody you can call me Orianda or Ori you don't have to call me sir or commander." "As you wish Orianda." Cody said as he smile I know me and him are gonna be good friends. Cody and I were going in the direction of my new masters I had a feeling that my new masters were gonna be surprised if they see me. While Cody and I were walking to to my new masters or Cody couldn't help himself of calling them generals anyways I heard the other clones talking about me and I heard of them say that I was Jango Fett's daughter which I am and one that said I couln't do anything cause I am blind Cody also heard it and I could a sworn that he smacked him in the side of the head and I am pretty sure he would of done worst if my masters were not in front of him. "Commander Cody how was your flight" I heard Obi-Wan say. "A little bumpy sir the pilot is bad at landing your new padawan almost fell out if wasn't for me.

" "Is that her." Obi-Wan refering to me. "Yes, sir." "What is your name young one?" Obi-Wan said. 'I thought he was gonna call me youngling if he did I would of been really mad.' "Orianda Jacqueline master." "You look familiar have we met." "No, But you have met my father Jango Fett." I couldn't see but I think every one was stunned. "Really?" Obi-Wan. "Yes sir." "Orianda I have a question for you where is the rest of our padawans?" Luminara asked. 'Oh gosh Yoda didn't tell them man he wants to give everybody surprises.' "Oh, Yoda didn't tell you there is nobody else just me." "There isn't?" Kit asked. "Nope, just me." "Oh, your gonna be our padawan." Aayla said. "Yes, that a problem?""No, it is not a problem." Kit said. I sensed they were lieing they were unsure about me. "Masters if I may I can sense that you are unsure about me and to prove I am not weak I would like to do a battle." "But we didn't say you were weak." Obi-Wan said. "No, you didn't but you feel unsure though and Master Yoda said none of you can lie so don't even try." As in nobody wanted to volunteer three masters stepped back and that got Master Fisto to volunteer.

"May the force be with you my friend." Obi-Wan said. And I sensed that Master Fisto was gonna get them back some how. Then, Master Fisto and I walked outside and then we drew out our lightsabers and I sensed that he was shocked at my lightsaber because Master Yoda says its white anyways we were in a attack stance. I had a good feeling that everybody in the camp was staring anyways Master Fisto took first strike and I blocked it it shocked him that I knew the vaapad (Mace taught me). In which he couldn't move I kicked him in the stomach but not hard and I heard him land on his butt on the ground and his lightsaber. With the force I grabbed his lightsaber so he wouldn't get it and then I put a hand out so I can help him up he accepted and I pulled him up. I then handed him his lightsaber "Whoa, that...was really...good padawan...where did you...learn that?" Kit asked trying to catch his breath. "Master Yoda and Master Windu, also I forgot to tell you I only lost one battle and that's when I battled Anakin." I had a feeling that my masters eyes grew wide. "Really?" Aayla asked. "Ah, huh. Master Yoda says great a youngling should have great masters." "Ok, should we stand here like a bunch of trees or are we gonna make plans?" I heard a clone or two laugh at my comment especially Cody.

I had a good thought having two guy masters and two girl masters are gonna be like having two pairs of parents in which it felt like that for a long I will never forget this day that I met my idols in which are my new masters.

* * *

Years have passed by in which I was right about my masters being like parents Kit Fisto and Obi-Wan are like dads and Aayla Secura and Luminara are like moms anyways it has been seven years now and now I am 20 and my freinds are knights and masters and it was now time for my trials. My masters and some freinds said it would be time(Eeth Koth, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto, and Shaak Ti told me). This time I got better at seeing with the force I never bumped into anybody in seven years. I went to the council room the force told me the room was dark and then I heard lightsabers and then Yoda I felt my two masters were here and I felt that they were happy. "Step forward, Padawan (I knelt down). "Orianda Jaquiline, by the right the of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do...Jedi(he cut off my Padawan braid in which it was just like the one on Soka)...Knight of the Republic." I then stood up and bowed to Master Yoda and smiled. "I won't fail you Master Yoda or any of my masters." After the trial I went to my quarters I sensed something but what. I then entered "SURPRISE!" everybody in my room yelled. "Cogratulations, Orianda everyboy is so proud of you especilly us." Kit said as he put his arm around shoulders. Master Fisto and I were very close he was like a father to me and do mean like a father if I ever got hurt he would get a medic right away even if it was a sratch.

Then, Luminara and Aayla ran and hugged me as if I was their daughter "Even though your not a padawan any more your still gonna be that little padawan on Christophsis to us." Aayla said. Aayla and Luminara were choking me with their hug Obi-Wan and Kit saw me turning blue and they got hold on them and I was released from their , there is Obi-Wan he is like a father that is more of a friend and gives advice and comfort little like Kit Fisto only Obi-Wan doesn't over react on stuff involved with injurys or illnesses. All of a sudden Ahsoka rushed to me and hugged me not like Luminara and Aayla. "Ori, congrats on being a jedi knight even though I became a jedi first." Ahsoka said as she grinned "Thanks, Soka I do my best.". Then, someone turned on my favorite songs cosidering it was a party for me they turned the songs on and then the dance off guys vs. girls. It was ladies first and Ahsoka, Barriss, Luminara, Aayla and I were dancing to Telephone by Lady Gaga feat Beyonce we were practically unstoppable plus I have only lost one competion and that was over seven years ago I sung and Barriss and Ahsoka back up and the dancers also Aayla and Luminara some of my clone freinds were there too you know how much they like girls dance.

The guys which was Obi-Wan, Kit, Eeth, Mace, and Anakin dance to Spin My Head Around by FloRida feat Ke$ha but at the end of their dance Mace did a split in which I thinked that hurt counting on that he was screaming with his mouth closed. The winners were chosen by the audience to decide girls won. As soon everyone left I went to bed cause the dance off wore me out and I think Ahsoka and Rex made out in my room(yeah, I know about their relationship there is nothing I don't know in the temple I even know my masters are in love with each other) because his blaster was under my bed. All of a sudden I heard something in the closet turned to look and it was a lost mouse droid so I got up and opened the door for it. I then turned around and a blaster was to my chest who was holding the blaster sounded like a Duros. "Keep quiet, and you won't die." said the Duros. He got something out it was something you inject stuff with he used it on my stomach while he did that I contacted my former masters through the force.

The Duros was about to tie me up but my masters came out. "Cad Bane!" they said simultaneously. Cad Bane then pushed me so I would hit my masters but instead I was caught by Kit Fisto. While everybody else try to catch Cad Bane Kit was stuck with me cause he is very over protective. "Orianda, are you ok?" Kit asked. "I don't know he injected something in my stomach." But unfortunately Cad Bnae escaped and my former masters were worried."What happened?" Aayla asked. "She told me Bane injected something in her." "Guys it is probably nothing besides it is late." "Nothing, it can be something dangerous enough to kill you if it was something involved with Cad Bane." Obi-Wan said. "All the healers are asleep it is rude to wake them up everybody needs to rest." "Bu-" they try to say simultaneously but I gave them a glare (like my father did when he was angry.) "Fine" they said simultaneously.

In the morning I felt awful I was puking like crazy I was so sick that Kit Fisto escorted me to the healers cause I was so dizzy. I was so sick that I couldn't talk so Kit told a healer what happened to me that night and the healer got a blood sample from me to see what Bane injected in me and it was two hours until we got the results. "There is nothing bad inside Orianda." the healer said. "What? Then why is she like this then?" Kit asked. "She is pregnant." "What!" Kit and I said and then we looked at each other. After that I went to the council room to discuss why Cad Bane injected me a baby. "Do you know why Bane would do this Orianda?" Mace asked. "No, all I am famous for is being Jango Fett's daughter." "I think I may know why it might be for genetics." Obi-Wan said. Everybody in the room looked a Obi-Wan strangely. "I mean think of it Orianda is related to Jango Fett and she has his moves and some of the Mandalorian ways and language also she is force-sensitive." "Master Kenobi, does have a point it may be because of her genetics and the Sith might have hired Bane to do this to Orianda and that her child would be a good ally." Mace said. "What about my child what is gonna happen to it?" "Your decision it will be not ours." Yoda said. "Then, I am probably going to raise it then and hopefully not by myself not like my mother did with me."

"We will help Orianda don't worry." Kit said. When the meeting was over I meditated on it I got a vision about the future when the baby is born. In my vision I was having the baby and Obi-Wan and Kit were holding my hands comforting and encouraging me "Come on Orianda you can do it don't give up." Kit encouraged. "I can't I'm too tired." "You have to Orianda." Obi-Wan said. Then I heard crying it was the baby it was a girl the baby (she looked a little like my dad) was handed to Kit and I was touching the baby and I called her Trona then I died. I snapped my eyes open as I heard as Ahsoka came in. "Orianda, are you ok?" "Other than the puking and dizziness I'm fine." "Skyguy, told me what Bane did to you." "Ahsoka, a baby was injected in me I wasn't raped." "Oh, but still you know Barriss and I are here for you." "Yeah, I know you and Barriss was always there for me when we were younglings and padawans." "Good, cause we're always gonna have your back also your like a sister to me and Barriss thinks the same too."Ok, Ahsoka thank you." Ahsoka hugged me gently and I hugged her back.

A month has passed my former masters and I were on a mission to capture and interrogate Cad Bane but that failed and we ended up crashing on a planet but luckily a civilized planet the bad part was that the planet was only good part was Cad Bane crashed here too but we don't know where he is. "I TOLD YOU TO GO MY LEFT NOT YOUR LEFT BUT NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" Obi-Wan yelled. "I WOULD CONCENTRATE BETTER IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SCREAMING IN MY EARS!" Kit yelled louder than Obi-Wan so much for them being calm. "Gu-" I try to say but I was interrupted by Obi-Wan and Kit's arguing. Then, felt a little nudge inside which was probably the baby kicking as if it didn't want them to fight either 'Yeah, I know I want them to stop too let me try something.' I thought to myself as the baby kicked more. "GUYS!" I yelled. "Stop acting like couple of little kids fighting over candy and start looking for civilization." "Fine." Kit and Obi-Wan said. "Wait, I think I see smoke about 500 clicks west." Aayla said "Yes, I see it too." Luminara agreed.

"Then lets go we won't last long if we don't hve any supplies." I said. As we walked to where the smoke was coming from I felt my stomach the baby is kicking again so far being pregnant has its ups and downs. The rest of the group stopped I sensed that we were now in a village. All of a sudden I heard of what sounds like one of the people who might own this land. Male, twi'lek, and sounds like mid-30's. "What are you jedi doing here?" The male twi'lek said. "We crashed here looking for a bounty hunter and we won't survive long without supplies." Luminara said. " I will let you stay but if that bounty hunter comes around here you will leave immediately. By the way my name is Savis."

Mounths have passed I was meditating in a tent which was big enough for Aayla, Luminara, and I. Luminara and Aayla were searching for the bounty hunter and Kit was staying near by the tent to keep an eye on me in case something happens and Obi-Wan was busy talking to Savis about guy stuff or stuff I don't know about. I was meditating and after my first vision. Cad Bane blasted Obi-Wan, Kit, Aayla, and Luminara they gave a good fight and Kit grabbed Trona and tried to protect her but Bane was clever enough to kill him. As he fell to the ground he dropped Trona and his last moments were seeing Trona crying as he gave the strength he had left he tried to comfort her then he diedand and Trona was right beside Kit. Trona wrapped in the blanket crying beside Kit's bloody body. Bane picked up Trona her lekkus were a little bruised that made her cry beside her caretakers being dead. "This kid is gonna be worth alot to me." I then snapped my eyes open and gave out a gasp then Kit ran in 'Oh joy.' I thought. "Orianda, are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine you needn't worry about me." "Not gonna happen,Orianda." "You just like making me miserable right now do you." "I just want to protect you thats all and the baby." Kit said and gave me a smile as he rubbed my stomach.

Then Aayla and Luminara came back burnt and bruised but have Cad Bane. 'Thank goodness I thought my visions were true.' I thought. As I walked out I felt a sudden pain going through me then it stopped. I walked up to Bane "What do you and the Sith want with me Bane?" I asked him. "None of your buissness girl." Bane sanpped. I can here Kit and Obi-Wan get their lighsabers out. "Do not talk to Orianda like that." they said simulatainuesly as they got their lightsabers to Cad Bane's throat and "Put the lightsabers away." Aayla and Luminara told them. The pain came back this time it was worst than before "Orianda, are you ok?" Kit asked. "I'm fine." Kit did'nt want to get into an argument so he kept quiet. Aayla, Luminara, and Obi-Wan went into the tent with Bane in which I figured to interrogate him. The pain came again and it felt worst than being eltrocuted.

"Orianda, you are lieing. What is wrong?" Kit asked. "I don't know but it really hurts." The pain became worst and worst now it felt like five hundred lightsabers going through me and I let a soft moan slip through my lips and I grabbed hold of my stomach and Kit put his hands on my shoulders. Savis saw this so he went to get a healer "What is wrong with her?" Kit asked. "She is in labor." the healer said. "What!" Kit and I said simulatainusely. "I can't be in labor now! I am not ready yet!" "Apparently the baby thinks your ready." The healer said calmly and then I felt wet. "I will get the others." Kit said. "No, they're busy don't bother them wait 'til they are done interrogating him plus I'm scared and I need you." "Alright I will stay with you."Kit said. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan, Aayla, and Luminara were interrogating Bane he was too busy trying to get them off track. "Make it easier on yourself tell us why did you do that to Orianda nine months ago?"

"I am loyal to my employers I will not tell you anything." Cad answerd. Aayla then sensed what the answer was "Obi-Wan was right it is for genetics. But why her Bane?" "None of your business." "If it is involved with the jedi it is our business." Obi-Wan said. Cad Bane just groaned 'I knew I shouldn't have taken this job.' Cad thought. (Meanwhile) I screamed because I was in so much pain and I think I heard Kit's hand crack. "You can do it Orianda I know you can." Kit encouraged as he gave a hurt smile. "IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME I AM GONNA RIP A TENDRIL OFF YOUR HEAD!" I screamed. I have only been in labor for ten minutes and I have just started screaming apparently Obi-Wan heard it. "She is in labor. Why didn't you tell us?" Obi-Wan panicked. "She told me not to." "Why not?" "Look this is not uhh...(in pain and cracking sounds in his hand)not the best time to argue." Kit said as I squeezed his hand and I guess I do have my dad's strength. I screamed and Obi-Wan rushed to me and held my left hand. As I gave one more scream there she was Trona crying. I was'nt in pain anymore that is for sure but I also just became a mom and I was wet from sweating alot.

Trona was handed to Kit and I was using the force to see what she looked like she was twi'lek like she was cyan (case you don't know it is a blueish green) her eyes are green with a outer blue lining. So meaning she is not blind good thing. Kit was giving her his famous and nice smile to Trona. Kit then handed the baby to me "What are you going to name her?" Kit asked warmly. "Trona after my mom." "Now that seems to suit her." Kit gave me a little hug and so did Obi-Wan. All of a sudden I hear ships it must be the Republic they found us. (Back to Aayla and Luminara) Luminara looks outside and see a Republic ship who walked out of the ship was Anakin, Ahsoka, Barriss, and some clones. As Anakin saw Luminara he walked toward her along with Captain Rex "Where's Bane?" Anakin asked. "Inside with Aayla I will show you." Anakin then went into the tent to see Bane all tied up beside Aayla in a chair. "How much information have you gotten?" "Well, Obi-Wan was right about the genetics part also the reason he chose Orianda is because she is a woman, closely related to Jango Fett, and she is force sensitive." Aayla answered. "Rex, take this sleemo onto the ship." Anakin ordered "Got it, sir."

Obi-Wan and Kit got out of the tent to leave Orianda for a while plus they went to a medic to fix their hands. Then Barriss and Ahsokacame into the tent that I was in "Awww, look at her Barriss isn't she cute?" "She is very cute she looks like you, Orianda." I smiled "Thank you Barriss and Ahsoka." "What did you name her, Orianda?" Barriss asked. "I named her Trona after my mom." "Can you move Orianda because taking you back to Courasant?" Ahsoka asked. "No, I can't my legs are still numb." "I will get a couple of clones to get you and Trona on an anti-gravity gurdey." "Thanks." As soon as we got to the temple everybody and I do mean everybody including the clones, older jedi, younglings, council members and more wanted to see a force-sensetive baby from a jedi to them that was actually seeing the first speeder run that what is like to Trona and I. When we got there my legs weren't numb and I was summoned to go to the council. Apparently they wanted to see how strong in the force she was and her future by leting Kit holding her (also I have a feeling he is gonna be her master one day) cause he was already attached to her at birth and Orianda's pregnancy(although he did that already but Obi-Wan didn't want to hold her back then he didn't want to hold babies) I stepped forward toward Kit holding Trona asleep in a new blanket that used to be mine as a child. I handed her to Kit and I made sure he got a hold on her "Keep her head up" I whispered to Kit "I got it." he whispered back. Then Kit closed his eyes and used the force to see how powerful she is and what she is like in the future.

Kit's POV

I sensed her being kind, strong in the force might being more powerful than Master Skywalker, beautiful, deadly, good in lightsaber forms including Yoda's and mine, and...something but I can't see it but then I felt a sudden tugging at one of my tendrils. I snapped my eyes open and I see the child pulling on my  
tendril.

Back to Orianda's POV

I giggeld to myself when I sensed that Trona was a little curious of Kit's tendrils. Kit pulled the tendril away from child and gave a smile. "See that could have been me only she would try tuggin on my beard." Obi-Wan said. Some of the council members laughed to themselves including Windu and Kit blushed to a darker green. I walked toward Kit once again and reached to get Trona and Kit handed her to me I gave a bow to the council and left. Trona was asleep in my arms the door came Ahsoka "Hey, Ori have you decided?" Ahsoka whispered. "Decided what?" "Of Trona's godparents would be?" "Yes on who the godfather is I think it should be Master Fisto he loves and care for her very much." "What about the godmother?" "No I haven't it is hard to decide." "Have you told Master Fisto yet?" "No." "Then you should I will keep an eye on Trona for you." "Thanks, Ahsoka." I put Trona in her bed and went to find Kit. I found him in the sparring room fighting Shaak Ti. I waited until the sparring was over which was thirty minutes after the sparring Kit Fisto walked toward me "Is there something wrong, Orianda?" "No, but I am gonna ask you something." "What?" "Will you be Trona's godfather? You really care for and you keep an eye on her." "I will be honored to have Trona as my goddaughter." Kit gave me a warm smile and gave me a fatherly hug. All of a sudden I hear Ahsoka come out panicking Kit then let go of me. "Ori something just

happened?" "What Soka?" "Cad Bane kidnaped Trona."


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapping Menace

As I heard Ahsoka's words it was like my heart was being stabbed. "When I get my hands on, Bane I'm gonna-" "Easy, Orianda anger leads to the darkside." Kit interupted. "Your right master. Where did he take Trona?" "I don't know but I found this." Ahsoka said as she pulled out a holovid and started playing it. "Hello Ms. Jaquiline, if you are watching this you see I have your precious child. Hope you didn't get too attatched to her because you will never see her again she is gonna make me rich.(laughs)"Then the transmission was over. When I heard the holovid tears started to come to my eyes. "This is my fault if I have never left her with a Ahsoka this would never had happened." "No, it is not your fault if you'd stayed it would have happened anyways none of us could've forseen it."

Kit comforted as he turned me to face him and put both his hands on my shoulders. "Now, let's show the council this." Kit added. Kit, Ahsoka, and I showed the holovid to the council and they sent us to find Bane and Trona. We found out that where Bane was heading to turn in Trona was on Ryloth. When we were on a frigite I was meditating concentrating where Trona and Bane was on Ryloth. Cad Bane was taking Trona where I was raised Te`Lote meaning peaceful. All of a sudden Ahsoka came in and my eyes snapped open. "We're about to land Orianda." "Thank you, Ahsoka good to know."

"Are you mad at me, Ori?" "Of course not I am sure you tried." "Ok, I just wanted to know." Ahsoka left and the ship started to land. I got up and walked out the door and I got out of the ship and I was walking beside Ahsoka and Kit. "Orianda, you told me where Trona and Bane are on Ryloth can you show us where Te`Lote is?" "I can I knew this place like the back of my hand." I walked to show them where Te`Lote is. Well it is just as I remembered it nice and peaceful children playing and laughing. But as we walked through the village things got quiet everybody in my old village knew if jedi are around somebody is in trouble. "Orianda, can you tell the villagers where a blue duros is?" "Sure." I told the villagers and everybody whispered to one and another.

One villager walked up to us and spoke to us but I had to translate. "He said I know where he is he is hiding in that building over there talking with a sithlord." "Thank you." I told him in twi'leki. We came to where the building the villager pointed out. It was deserted and cracked also stuff was growing on it. As we went inside I could hear Bane and the unkown sithlord negoiating. When we got to the point where Bane and the sithlord was we crouched. Trona saw me and she started cooing and giggling at me in the force I told her to be quiet so she did.

But she did it late because Bane and the sithlord already saw us Bane got out his blaster and shot at me but I blocked it. The sithlord was a torgruta covered in sith tattoos he had a deep voice and apparently he had a lekku cut off. I ran to try to get Trona but I was blocked by the sithlord. "Mm, you must be my future apprentice's mother." He said calmly. "Yes I am, but she is not gonna be your apprentice!" "Well, I am Darth Daeis." "I don't care we are taking my daughter home sleemo!" I attacked him as we fought I thought about on Christophsis and an idea hit me. I forced pushed him ten feet away (apparently Ahsoka and Kit are busy with Bane) and I force ran and did the vaapad and as he was stunned I stabbed him in the chest he fell instantly. "That is for hiring Bane to steal my daughter." I said to his carcass.

As soon I knew he was dead I went to pick up my daughter from a little pack she was in. She smiled at me and I held her close to me. As soon as Kit and Ahsoka came in Trona grabbed my lekku. "Ow...Trona please let go." Trona let my lekku go. "What happened in here?" Ahsoka asked. "Well, I found out this sith scum whose name is Darth Daeis hired Bane to get him an apprentice which would be Trona so I killed him." "Why?" Kit asked. "Because he was gonna make Trona a sith apprentice and I don't want that she is too sweet for that."

"Okay." Kit said. "So...where's Bane?" I asked. "He escaped." Ahsoka answered. "Oh ok there is just one thing I need to do." "Which is?" Ahsoka. "Visit an old freind." I told her. They didn't know at first but they realized it and nodded. I went to a graveyard in Te`Lote and I saw my mom's grave that said Trona Jaquiline a good woman and mom. "Hi mom I became a jedi and I am also blind now. But I want to tell you this your granddaughter I named her after you." I picked a bunch of beautiful flowers and put it on her grave. "Before I go I met my dad a few years back, mom. I will always love you." As I said that I had a flashback the day my mom died and I when I was found. "Mommy, are you ok?" I asked. "No, honey I'm sick." Trona Jaquiline said.

"Mommy, are you gonna die?" I asked. "Of course not, sweety."(I knew she was lying) She picked me up and sat down and sung me a sweet lulalby so I could go to sleep as soon as I did she rubbed my lekku after that she died peacefully. When I woke up I cried and I left the village but when I did I fell into water that was polluted so bad and I couldn't swim.I couldn't see anymore I screamed and then I got pulled of the water. "Please don't hurt me." I pleaded "We are not gonna hurt you little one." Eeth said. Shaak wraped a blanket around me. "Don't worry you are safe with us." Shaak said. All of a sudden Ahsoka started calling me to come to the ship. "Bye mom I love you." I said to her grave.

As soon as I got onto the ship I looked back one more time and I can see a force ghost of her with my dad waving goodbye. I waved back and I could sense Trona was waving back too. When we got to the temple Trona was sleeping in my arms peacefully in my quarters. I knew in my heart she would be a great jed.

* * *

~The End~


End file.
